One Mission, One New Life
by Wargull The Dragon
Summary: After his capture by an unknown organisation, John is forced to carry out a mission for them, with no escape, no help, and only a few items to help. Rated M for Course Language and possible sexual themes
1. Awakening

"W-wha... W-where am I..." I let out a pained moan as I look around, my eyes adjusting to the light.

The room is dark. Only lit up by a few candles on the other side of the room. There seems to be nothing around, except a small wooden door in front of me.

"H-hello? Anyone here?" I call out, looking around quickly as my heartbeat rises in panic. I try moving, but I'm completely restrained. My hands are tied together, above my head, and my legs and shackled to the ground. I begin tugging as hard as I can on the ropes, trying to free myself.

"Someone! H-help me! I'm tied up! A-anyone!" I shout, still pulling at my bindings. I stop struggling, the binds too strong to escape like this. "Ok... Deep breaths... Calm down... I-I'm sure it's just a prank... A really messed up prank... Yeah! This will just be Darrell... He'd of arranged all of this! There's probably a camera around here!" I mutter to myself

I check around the room again, looking for anything that may help me, or anything recording me. As I found before, there is nothing. I look up at my bindings around my hands, using the dim light in the room to see if there is any way for me to undo the knot in the rope. I manage to move my fingers on my right hand, and begin pulling at the knot, trying to undo it, or at least loosen it so it doesn't grind into my wrists so much.

 _Fuck, man... Whoever did this knows how to tie someone up..._ I give up on trying to untie myself, and just close my eyes, clearing my head. _Ok... So this isn't a prank... Pretty sure this isn't a prank... I just have to wait... All will be explained soon! Keep positive... Panicking is the worst thing you can do..._ I open my eyes again. _How did I even get here... I remember... I don't remember anything..._

"You. In the chains. Stop panicking, stay quiet, there is someone coming for you. Attack them, and we'll just kill you... Realize how disposable you are, and follow orders," The voice finishes wish a loud buzz, presumably it came from some sort of speaker in a dark corner of the room. It sounds loud... And very angry. But it doesn't sound... Human... The voice is deep, very male-sounding, and is full of grunts and growls...

"What the... Who are you!? Please! J-just tell me!" I cry out, but the voice never come back. I stand there, in the dark room for what feels like an eternity, before the wooden door in front of me bursts open, and 3... Things enter.

Their appearance is completely masked by the lack of light in the room, as the candles were blown out when the door was kicked open. I try to focus on them, to make out a silhouette, body shape, or anything that'd help me figure out who was in front of me, and whether they were human or pokémon

"H-hey! Who are y-" My questioning is cut of as one of the figure walks up to me and slaps me harshly across the cheek, growling deeply. I gasp out in pain, tears forming at the edges of my eyes as my cheek burns with pain

"Didn't you hear what the voice said? Stay quiet, you waste of space!" The figure in front yells at me, his voice harsh and aggressive.

"O-ok... S-sir," I splutter out, looking down at the floor, trying my best to keep him calm. Another of the figures walk up to me, pulling out what appears to be a knife, it raises it above my head, cutting the rope attaching me to the ceiling. The third figure also walks up, key in hand, and unlocks my shackles. I let out a long sigh as I bring my hands down, massaging my sore wrists. One of the figures speak to me, this time a much calmer, kinder sounding voice.

"Now, just relax. We aren't here to hurt you, we need you. As long as you follow orders, don't try to escape us, and only speak when we ask you to, you'll be fine!" The voice says, as the first figure begins pulling me towards the door. I don't resist, my cheek still burning with pain from before.

We walk through the door, which leads to a narrow, but well lit passageway. I manage to get a good look at my captors, or, that's what I'm referring to them as anyway, I don't really see any other way of taking my current situation right now other than a kidnapping...

The one who hit me, and is now dragging me behind him, is a large Machamp, who only just manages to fit in this tunnel. Escape would be impossible without squeezing past him, which would give him more than enough time to grab me and... Do bad things...

The person behind, and presumably the other one to speak to me, is human. Female, doesn't seem to be very old... No older than 25... She's wearing some sort of lab coat, too. She seems far too civil to be involved in a kidnapping... She looks at me, grinning at me when she sees me examining her

The third figure I can't get a good look at, as they are behind the human female. The occasional glimpse I do get suggest that they are human, or at least humanoid. Their wearing hooded black robes, which drags behind them, and covers their entire body. They're completely silent, and seem... Terrifying... I don't know what it is about this thing... But staring at them for too long makes you feel like... Bad... I don't know how to explain it, but this thing is not something to mess with...

We continue walking for a few more minutes, the corridor seems to go on forever. Constantly repeating blank walls, lights exactly the same distance apart... It looks unending. But we soon reach a large room. It's just as brightly lit as the hallway, letting me look around and see everything.

The walls are completely blank, nothing but bare stone with visible support beams. the floor is just as bland, clean concrete laid smoothly across it. The roof seems to be covered in stalactites, some are massive, and look far too big to be able to be supported naturally, yet they stay in place, hanging ominously above us.

In the middle of the room, there are 5 chairs. 4 of them are already taken, the people sitting on them with black bags over their heads and hands behind the chairs, tied to the back. I'm pulled over to the remaining chair, sat down and my hands are tied behind the chair. The Machamp male pull the bags off the other 4 captive's heads, and they all look around confused, blinking their eyes as they adjust to the harsh light. None of them speak, presumably they found out what happens when you do too.

"Now." The woman stands in front of us, grinning at each of us. That grin is becoming creepy... She never seems to stop when looking at us. "I'm sure you've all got questions, like how did you get here, who are we, blah blah blah. We don't care. You don't have the right to ask questions yet. Now, before we begin, let's go over a few rules, shall we?"

The Machamp steps forward, grinning down at the female human, before staring at us. "OK, so, if you're going to survive here, just know 3 rules. 1, do not speak to anyone, either staff, fellow employees, anyone." He walks around as he speaks, cracking his knuckles every few steps "Rule 2! Do not touch ANYTHING unless we say. It will probably kill you, and if it doesn't kill you, I will. Rule number 3! Forget about your past lives. Nothing from them, involving them, or remotely to do with them is over. Forget everything. If you bring anything from your old life into your new one, we'll find you, and kill you. Simple." This last rule brings up a lot of shocked gasps, the person sitting next to me, a young girl, around 18 years old, bursts out crying, whimpering loudly as she does.

"Y-you can't do this!" She says quietly, in between loud sobs. This greatly annoys the 3 captors. The hooded person steps towards the girl, pulling her hand out of her cloak and resting it against the crying girls head. There's a small, ethereal glow comes from it's hand. A few seconds later, the girl stop crying, she sits up normally, smiling slightly.

"Now that we've sorted that, we can explain. We work for a company, whose name will remain anonymous. You 5 have been taken here for a very special reason. You all have a certain knowledge that's valuable to us, and we plan to use that. Now, if you're asking how? Well, it's simple! We're going to give you a pokémon, set you up as trainers, that'll be to keep any suspicion off you whilst you're looking around for more information, let's you access gyms, and stay in Pokémon Centres. You'll be look for information on certain things. Once you're released, you'll be given a file on what you have to find out about. All you have to do is complete the mission you're given, then you get your old lives back." She looks around at us, smiling. "So, this is where you get to ask questions."

Instantly, everyone tries speaking at once, myself included. The woman instantly shushes all of us, pointing towards me. "OK, we'll do it in turns. You go first." She stares at me expectantly, as do the other 4 captives.

"O-ok" I stutter. "So... Our old lives are completely over? We... We don't exist out there anymore?" I ask, looking up at her. She nods quickly

"Yep. Every single record of you has been erased. All your friends and family believe you to be dead, you no longer exist."

Everyone looks around, panicking, fear in their eyes, one boy starts struggling in his seat, obviously trying to escape. Everyone looks like their about to burst out crying.

The hooded person raises both their hands, and I immediately feel a calm, cool sensation wash over me. I feel my muscles relax, my heartbeat slows, I feel... Relaxed... 'Yeah, this could be good! A fresh start... Wait... No! That person... Their doing something to use... Damn it!' I look up at the hooded person, scowling at them.

Everyone else seems to have calmed too, and the girl next to me speaks up. "So... How do we do anything without an identity?"

"Simple! Fake identities! You have a new name, your appearance will be slightly edited, such as hairstyles, eye colours, that stuff, nothing too serious. You'll be given a Trainer Card, so you'll be able to sleep in Pokémon Centres, you'll be like any other member of society, on the outside at least." The female captor says, quickly scanning her eyes over us

"And, what pokémon will we be getting?" Someone else calls out, a young boy, looks to be around my age

"Ah! A very good question!" She says gleefully. She pulls a box out of seemingly nowhere. And opens it. Inside, There are 5 Pokéballs, all labelled with a type of pokémon. Grass, Water, Fire, Dark and Dragon. She hands each one out. "Now, we've chosen each of these specifically for you. You probably won't like them to begin with. Tough, you're stuck with them."

I look down at the pokémon I was given, grinning excitedly. 'Yes! Dragon Type! So many good things to get in here!' I think to myself. I look at everyone else, who all also look just as excited as me. Everyone suddenly seems a lot more welcoming of our new lives. 'Y'know, This genuinely could be a good thing... Sure, we're having to work for these people... Whoever they are, but... We get a fresh start. That could be a good thing! Sure, we have no friends... No family... no one, but, well... I could make something good out of it! This time, I won't mess up again... I won't repeat past mistakes.' I look up at the captors, and sigh, not quiet believing myself that I'm going to accept this so easily. "Well... Whoever you people are, I-I'm happy to accept whatever mission you have for me..."

The female captor looks confused for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I'm serious or not, before grinning. "Ahhh, perfect! That couldn't of gone better! We were told you were the smartest one. Looks like you recognize how good this is for you then, hmm?" She says joyfully. I weakly nod, looking over at the other 4. They look both disappointed and angry... I quickly look away, seeing the Machamp walk up to me, and untie me from the chair. I quickly stand, massaging my wrists again.

"Welcome to the team!" The Machamp says, grinning at me. I smile weakly, looking at the captors, not wanting to look at the 4 people sitting in the chairs. The woman in a lab coat walks up to me, handing me a large suitcase.

"Now, this should have everything you need in it. Food, clothes, trainer card, and a Pokédex, all that important stuff. You'll be taken to Accumula town. When you get there, head straight to the Pokémon Centre. When you get there, ask for a room, and get to it. As soon as your in a private area, then you can open the suitcase, OK? Do not open it outside under any circumstances!" She quickly spews out at me. I nod quickly, placing my Pokéball in my pocket and taking the suitcase.

"Um... How do I get out?" I say, looking around the room. The only exit I see is the one we came through, leading to the chamber where I was tied up.

"Ah, that's simple! A quick teleport should be all you need!" She says, pointing to the hooded figure. "Now, just say your goodbyes, if you wish, and when you're ready, walk up her, and take hold of her hand!" She says, pointing at the figure again.

I turn towards the ones remaining on he chairs, awkwardly waving goodbye before dragging the heavy suitcase towards the figure, reaching out for their hand. The second I touch their hand, I see a bright flash, and everything goes quiet.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Well, there you go! There is the first chapter! Any feedback is welcome, positive of negative!


	2. Settling In

The bright light fades from around me, and noise returns to the world. I quickly open my eyes, looking around. I'm standing outside of a Pokémon Centre. The town seems to be pretty empty. Nothing seems to be going on, just the occasional passer-by, and that's it.

"Well... Better head in then." I mumble to myself, strolling towards the Pokémon Centre. _They seem much bigger than the ones back in Johto_ I think to myself. _Guess that means we're not there anymore. Accumula town sounds somewhat familiar... Unova? Yeah, I think I'm in Unova..._

I walk into the Pokémon Centre, looking around. Just like the outside, it's pretty empty. One or two trainers sitting down, with their Pokémon at their sides. On the right, there is a small counter, decorated in blue, like the old Pokémarts. I guess they moved them together for convenience now. At the opposite side of the room, there is the usual desk where you can heal your Pokémon, or book a room. I walk towards the counter.

"Hello, sir! I'm Nurse Joy! Would you like us to heal your Pokémon today?" The nurse behind the counter says, beaming happily at me as I want towards her

"No thanks, Miss" I reply awkwardly, still not sure how everything works as a trainer. "I, uh, need to book a room. Anything will be fine"

"Ok! That's fine, we've got plenty of free rooms! Just hand me your Trainer Card, and I'll book you into one!" She replies politely, looking expectantly at me.

"Ah... Uh, just give me a minute to find it..." I say, quickly ducking down, looking in the pockets of the suitcase, trying to find the card. _Uh... What does a Trainer Card even look like? Well, probably like a card... Ah, here it is!_ I stand up again and hand the card to the now very confused looking nurse. She clears her throat quickly, and takes it from me, turning away from me quickly to enter a few keys on her computer, before turning back to me and handing me the card on keys.

"Here you go, Mr. Marshall! Your room is L3! Just head up the left staircase, it'll be the third room. You're free to stay there up to a week with no charge!" The nurse says, before turning away from me and going back to her PC. I say thanks, and quickly move towards my new room, dragging my suitcase up the stairs and towards L3. I pull out the keys, shoving them quickly into the lock and opening the door. I quickly move in, throwing my suitcase onto a bed, and locking my door behind me.

"This... This day couldn't have gone worse..." I mumble quietly to myself, before sitting on the bed next to my suitcase. I rest my head in my hands, feeling tired and weak. I go through everything that happened today, trying to collect my thoughts, and hopefully make sense of it all.

 _So, I woke up in the middle of nowhere, in a chamber, tied up... I get taken by a talking Pokémon, a creepy scientist girl, and a weird psychic thing into a chamber and get forced into doing a job for them... I have no idea what the job is... I'm given a Pokémon for free, a new identity, I no longer have my old identity..._ I repeat this a few times in my head, before groaning loudly and laying down, rubbing my forehead. _Why did I have to accept that so easily... I could have challenged them! Or at least made the terms better for me... I gave in too easily... I always try to take the easy way out..._ I let out another groan, and sit up.

"Well... Might as well see what they want of me..." I quickly empty my pockets, laying the pokeball, Trainer Card and room key. I start unzipping the suitcase, not sure what to expect in there. As I open it fully, I see a few things that stick out. The suitcase is mostly full of what you'd expect to see in there. Clothes, food for travelling, a few belts and that sort of stuff. There are, however, 3 things that stick out. 2 brown, completely plain envelopes, and a small metal box. I pull out the two envelopes, and look over them. One of them is much smaller than the other, but apart from that, their both the same. Completely blank.

I take the smaller one and open it first. Inside, there is a small card with a note inside. "Bank Card. Can be used in most shops. Use the cash wisely. 10,000P inside" It reads. I grin happily to myself. '10,000 Poké... That's enough to keep me going for a while!' I think to myself excitedly. I quickly move on to the next envelope, carefully opening it.

Inside this one is much different. I pull out a few sheets of paper. Most of them are pictures, but one is covered in writing. I take a look at that one first.

"Dear Employee.

If you're reading this, that means you've chosen to accept doing this mission for us. Before you continue, check that you are in a completely private area. This is highly classified material. After reading this, make sure to dispose of it in such a way it cannot be read again. Water or fire damage would be best for this.

Once you have checked you are in a safe area, continue reading." I look around quickly. The curtains are closed, the door is locked, so I should be private...

"Now, you've been tasked to find out as much information as possible on a certain pokémon. As soon as you find out any information on this pokémon that you believe to be of high importance, use the items in the metal box to call a delivery service, which will deliver any information you have.

Your task, which you are bound to completing until you either are released by the boss, or die, is to find out as much as you can on the legendary pokémon Latios and Latias. Our boss would like to know everything possible to know about them. On the next sheet, you'll find out everything we currently know. Once you find out something, let us know

This is your mission. Carry it out, or face punishment

Do not tell anyone about this. Even fellow employees

Do not try seeking help from Police. We have them on our side

Good luck"

I take a few minutes to re read the letter, not quiet believing they want me to do this. "Latios and Latias? Really? Do... Do they even know how stupid that sounds?" I ask the empty room. I flip the page, seeing what they already know. Unsurprisingly, the page is mostly blank.

"Latios: Eon Pokémon

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Appearance: Turn over for artist's interpretations

Location: Unknown

Powers: Unknown, but rumoured to be exceptionally powerful.

Quantity: Unknown

Latias: Eon Pokémon

Age: Unknown, but rumoured to be younger than Latios

Gender: Unknown

Appearance: Turn over for artist's interpretations

Location: Unknown

Powers: Possible invisibility. Nothing else known

Quantity: Unknown"

'Well... That was completely useless...' I think to myself, turning over again to see their appearance.

The Latios seems to be quite accurate to what know of them. Mostly blue body, with a white upper body and a small blue crest on it's head. The Latias drawing seems to be the same, but red

"Well... That seems to be somewhat accurate..." I whisper with a sigh. _Well... Luckily for them, they seem to have done their research on who to give this mission to. I'm no expert, but I certainly know more than this... I think anyone who's ever read a children's storybook about the eon duo knows more than this..._

I put the documents down, and grab the metal box. It's heavy, and sounds like it's got loose items in it. I undo the little latch holding it closed, and take a look inside. It seems to be empty, except for a small whistle. I take it out, rolling it about in my hands, examining it. One of the sides is labeled with the words: "For use in emergencies or transport" I decide not to try it out, since whatever it calls probably doesn't want to come here for no reason...

"Well... That leaves only now more thing to try out." I say, picking up the pokeball and pressing the button in the middle, making it grow to full size in my palm "Come on out then, whatever you are!" I throw the ball at the grown, and it opens. With a bright flash, my new pokemon is revealed to me.

A Goomy...

Out of every Dragon Type I could have been given...

I got a Goomy...

I sigh and watch it look around, confused about it's surrounding. Presumably, it hasn't been let out in a while. I turns and looks at me, staring at me. I stare back, awkwardly smiling. _Wow... This thing is both creepy and cute..._

I walk up to him and sit near to him. He's... Tiny... It only just sits above my knees, whilst sitting. Hardly the most impressive thing. I quickly turn around, searching the pockets of my suitcase for the Pokedex I was given. I quickly find it, pulling it out.

"Now, let's find out a little more about you." I say, making the Goomy turn towards me, with an unsure look on it's face. I place it's pokeball into the pokedex, and it begins analysing the Goomy. A few seconds later, it beeps at me, and some details come up onto the screen.

Goomy: Soft Tissue Pokemon

Name: Unassigned

Gender: Female

Level: 11

Moves: Tackle, Bubble, Absorb, Poison Tail

Nature: Bold

I look over the results, somewhat impressed. _'Good moves, for something this level... From what I know, at least... Which is not much_ ' I think to myself. I look down at the Goomy, smiling. "Well, hey there, buddy." I say, watching it look around confused, then at me. It stares for a few seconds, before wondering off, leaving a small trail of slime behind it. I let out a small groan. "Well... That's not gonna make the cleaners happy..."

I stand up, picking up the documents and taking them to the bathroom. I drop them in the sink, turning on the tap to fill it with water. The paper is thin, and quickly becomes soft in the water. After a few minutes, the paper turns into pulp. I pull it out of the sink, throwing it into the toilet and flushing it. "Now... That's taken care of..." I head back into the main room.

I take a proper look around the room. In one corner, there's a PC, and a printer on a desk. Opposite that is where I sleep, a single bed, only just big enough for me. On the wall near the door, there's a small phone, for room service and emergencies. That's pretty much everything in the room. The center is only small, so I wouldn't really expect anything bigger. I head over and sit at the PC, booting it up. I slide my Trainer Card into the side of the PC, and it logs me into a private account. I open up a text document, and begin writing.

"Right... So, I need a To-Do list..." I begin writing everything I need. I've gone through my suitcase and examined everything in there. There's enough spare clothes for about 5 days of travelling, 2 pairs of regular shoes, a pair of hiking boots and plenty of travel food for humans, but none for Goomy... What does a Goomy even eat?

After a few minutes, I have a pretty long list. Some of it I can buy now, online. I should be able to find some more of the things at the Pokemart, and the rest will come later. I save the word document, and print it off. I then open up a browser and start searching for things I need. Luckily, most sites allow you to send items to Pokemon centers.

A few hours pass until I finish my shopping. With a sigh, I stand up, moving over to my bed and laying down with a heavy thud. Goomy fell asleep on the end of my bed an hour or so ago. I sit in bed, looking at my Trainer Card. John Marshall... That's my new name, I guess... My appearance seems unchanged, other than my hair being a jet black instead of the usual blonde. Everything else is the same, however. Still says I'm male, still got the same birthday, 18th of January, 1994.

"This... I... I don't even know what to think anymore..." I sigh loudly, laying down under my blanket and resting my head on my pillow. "I... It all starts over... Why me..." The warmth of the bed makes my eyes heavy, making me want to fall asleep. "Why me..."

* * *

Chapter 2 done! This took much less time to write. I've got a pretty firm idea where I want this to go now, chapters will get much more action-packed in the future. I just don't want to rush too much.

So, feel free to give feedback in reviews! Good or bad, it helps!

Next chapter will be up in a few days. See you all then!

UPDATE: Just done a pretty big overhaul on big chapters, made it a bit better. (Hopefully)


End file.
